Moon-Gi-Oh
by Moonprincess1416
Summary: Description: Two souls reawaken without their memories and each other. Will they be able to recover their past, and save the world with the help of their new friends? You just have to read and find out. Note: I do now own Sailor moon or Yu-gi-oh This AU story line (This first part is just a prologue. I just want to know what you think, before I get started)
1. Chapter 1

Moon-Gi-Oh

Moonprincess1416

Description: Two souls reawaken without their memories and each other. Will they be able to recover their past, and save the world with the help of their new friends? You just have to read and find out.

Note: I do now own Sailor moon or Yu-gi-oh

This AU story line (This first part is just a prologue. I just want to know what you think, before I get started)

Long ago, when the moon shined brightly on the pyramids that were still young, the Egyptian Kings played a game of great and terrible power. But these Shadow Games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world and even the moon. Until a brave and powerful pharaoh, along with his beautiful Queen locked the magic away, imprisoning it within the mystical Millennium Items. Now, five thousand years later, a boy named Yugi unlocks the secret of the Millennium Puzzle. He's now infused with ancient magical energies, for destiny has chosen him to defend the world from the return of the Shadow Games, just as the brave Pharaoh and queen did five thousand years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everyone, I am back with another tale. I recognize I haven't finished my first fanfic, don't worry, I haven't passed up on it. I have read so many Yu-gi-oh and Sailor moon crossovers, I wanted to do one myself; I have so many ideas I just had to get it out…. Hahaha. Anyhow, I hope you like the story and just to let you know Yugi and the gang already know about Yami and his lost memories, past, blah, blah. Yami also has his own body; I just like it better that way. One more thing Yugi isn't small he is roughly the same height as Yami. I didn't feel like getting down from the root.

Yami, Usagi, Yugi, Kiaba, Jonouchi, Tristan, Tea, Solomon, Mokuba, others (People who talk on the side like the non important people), (Narator or whatever else that describes what they're doing, you get it)

Note: I do not own Sailor moon or Yu-GI-oh.

Chapter 1. Spirits awaken to live up to your destiny

Domino City is one of Japans biggest hustle and bustling metropolises. The people were well-disposed, the shops and malls always packed with the hottest styles. On that point are also amusement parks and arcades for all to savor. The food in Domino was also tasty and yummy. Nevertheless, the most famous attraction to the metropolis was a game known by the name of Duel Monsters. People at Domino believed that the game got its citizens together as one either good or tough. Duel Monsters is a very popular game, it consists of strategy, as well as durability. At that place were many top duelists, but just one would rule supreme.

The brilliant and sunny day started out as any other, at a nearby place called the Kame Game shop. The small establishment was not just a shop, but also a family. The Kame Game shop became very popular because of its high stock in duel monster cards. In a way, you could pretty much, thank Duel Monsters for the outcome of the shop. A man named Solomon Muto ran and owned the store, he also survives with his two grandsons. Yugi Muto, a young man with spiky tri-color star-fished shaped hair and violet eyes. He looked childlike and sweet. The second young man, Yami Muto, who looked just like Yugi, only his eyes were a ruby colored red. He looked grim, still positive. The only difference besides their eye-color was Yami was a 3000-year-old spirit.

"Good morning grandpa." The sons said in unison.

"Good morning boys; off to school already." Grandpa asked.

"Yeah, we told Jonouchi, Tristan, and Tea that we would meet them a bit early." Yugi replied.

"We should get going Yugi or were failing to be late." Yami stated. "You know how impatient Jonouchi can get sometimes."

"Hahaha… Well, you boys have a wonderful day." Grandpa said happily.

"We will, bye grandpa." Yami and Yugi waved saying their good-byes.

In one case the boys got to school, they met up with their friends. The first to greet the two was a young man named Jonouchi. He has hazel eyes, blonde wavy hair. Jonouchi can be a chip of a loud mouth at times; and never thinks before he speaks, but you can always rely on him.

The next to say good morning to the duo was a second man called Tristan. His hair is brown with a spike towards the front and his eyes are brown. Tristan is pretty much the muscle of the group, until now just like Jonouchi, he is a straight friend. The last to say their hello was their female friend Tea. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Tea is the supporter of the group, always cheering her friends on whenever they are down. She hopes one day to be a dancer. She secretly has crushes on both Yugi and Yami.

"Hey guys, hope we didn't keep you waiting long." Said Yugi.

"Nah, don't worry, you came just in time, we were just about to head to class" Replied Jonouchi. "I hope your ready Yugi cause today is the day I finally beat you."

"Huh… what's he going on about?" asked Tristan.

"He's talking about Duel monsters." Replied Tea.

"Did you say drooling monsters." Tristan asked with a befuddled face.

"No, Duel monsters you damn Nimrod." Replied Jonouchi.

Jonouchi glared at Tristan while waving a deck of cards in his face. Unlike everyone else Tristan and Tea didn't really into strategy games. Trust it or not there were still people who weren't aware of the new craze going around.

"Sheesh, well pardon me all to hell." Tristan retorted. "So how do you play this Duel monsters game?"

Tea decided to choose a card from Jonouchi to explain how the game went. Shen didn't understand the game fully, but she experienced enough to be able to comprehend the concept.

"See, each monster card has an attack number and a defense number. There are also magic and trap cards you can use to protect your monsters and your life points. The first player to eliminate the other player's life points wins the duel." Tea explained.

"Hmm… sounds pretty simple." Stated Tristan. "However, I rather just beat to some old fashion goldfish or something."

The group laughed and headed inside the building to the first class of the day. The class didn't start for another thirty minutes, so they took their free time and conversed amongst themselves. Ten minutes nearly passed, yet Yugi and Jonouchi had been already in the third round of duel monsters.

"Hey Jou! Earth to Jou! Hey you, are you in there? It's your turn."

Yugi was waving a paw in his friend's face to gather his attention. Even though the boy proceeded to gaze at his cards lost in thought.

"Ummm." Jonouchi replied.

"Oh, isn't he cute when he's thinking?" Remarked Tristan.

Jonouchi didn't even need to turn around, cause he already knew whose voice the insult belonged to. In response Jonouchi raised his hand with just the middle finger showing. The other three could just express joy at his motion. Tristan decided to retaliate by putting Jonouchi in a headlock and digging his fist into the top of his head.

"What the hell man. I am trying to concentrate here." Yelled Jonouchi waving his hands dismissively to Tristan. "Get the heck away you douche."

"Concentrate, I wasn't even aware that you had a brain, yet alone used it." Tristan Retorted.

"Tristan, that's harsh." Giggled Tea.

"You may be smarted than me Tristan, but I am sure as hell better looking than you." Grinned Jonouchi.

"Whatever you say man… whatever you say" Replied Tristan.

Jonouchi ignored his pointy haired friend and proceeded back to the game at hand. He still had a move to make and felt pretty confident that he would win this round. Jonouchi smiled and eventually made his move laying down the Flame Swordsman (1800/1600).

"Pretty good play, huh Yugi?" Jonouchi said, smiling, holding up a peace sign with one hand.

"I wouldn't have made that move Jou." Yami replied firmly, joining in the conversation.

"Yup! Pretty good move, but not well enough." Said Yugi, as the young boy retaliated with his Dark Magician(2500/2100).

"What?! Thanks a bunch. A card that powerful totally wipes me out." Jonouchi exclaimed. "Man Yug... I really thought I had you this time."

"Whoa, you stink at this game, Jonouchi." Tristan pointed out.

"Hahaha… You did fine Jonouchi." I simply have better cards I receive from my granddad. Yugi said.

"Eh…. How could I forget your grandpa owns a game shop about after school, what do you say we head down there and find me some good cards?" Jonouchi suggested.

"Okay, that's a great idea Jou; maybe we could even get Grandpa to show us his super rare card he's got." Yugi replied.

A few seats off a classmate by the name Seto Kaiba overheard the conversation about the super rare card. Kaiba was tall, had brown hair, and cold blue eyes. Kaiba is one of the most richest and powerful people in Domino City. He is also the CEO of his own multi-national gaming company KaibaCorp.

" _A Rare card? Could they have found the card that I've been searching for?" Kaiba wondered within his own thoughts._

Kaiba decided that he would determine it out for himself and take a trip down to the game store. Kaiba always got what he desired. He was willing to prepare a large offer to the old gentleman, because money was of no object to him. He was determined to get that card one way or another.

The bell had finally rung, which meant school had ended for the day. The group of five dashed out of the room to exit the school building. They were happily laughing, talking, about the issues that happened during school.

"Well are you guys all set to head to the game shop?" Yugi asked.

"You bet Yug, I am pumped and ready to get my game on." Replied Jonouchi.

"Count me in as well buddy." Tristan chimed in.

"Consider me out guys; sorry, but I have to be at work soon." Tea said smiling.

"Aww, that's too bad tea, well, I think we will see you tomorrow." Yugi frowned.

Yugi was disappointed that Tea couldn't join them. Consider it or not Yugi has had the largest crush on Tea since they were children. Yugi is the shy kind of guy, who was likewise afraid to profess his feelings towards his female acquaintance.

"Bye Tea." The boys said in unison.

The four boys go on their journey to the game store. Once the boys arrived, their grandpa had already been preparing an after school snack for them. The group of men conversed about their daily lives and other day to day issues.

"So… grandpa we were wondering if you would be willing to give Jonouchi some tips and pointers about Duel monsters." Said Yugi.

"Yeah, and give us a peep show of that super secret rare card of yours" Jonouchi blurted out.

"Hehehe… well of course I would be more than delighted to help Jonouchi, any friend of Yugi and Yami's is a friend of mine." Replied Grandpa.

"Well, alright, what are we standing around for lets get this preparation started, shall we." Jonouchi shouted.

Grandpa and Tristan could only express joy at his eagerness to learn, which was a surprise to the both of them.

The three men waltzed off to the living room, leaving only Yami and Yugi in the kitchen. Yugi noticed that his buddy had been quiet most of the day and was a bit worried.

"Hey, Yami is something the matter, you have been fairly distant and subdued all day" Yugi asked with a distressed face.

" Sigh" I am not sure Yugi, but something feels different, as if something big is about to happen." Yami replied still not quite sure of his own response.

"Huh?... Something big, do you imagine it has anything to do about your past?" asked Yugi.

"I wish I knew, but something tells me that we will find out soon enough." Replied Yami.

The two twins decided to end the conversation and join their friends in the evening fun. Meanwhile Kaiba was on his way to the game store. Little did he know his life as well was about to change. Kaiba was in his limo passing by Domino beach, when he spied a strange light orb in the sky.

"DRIVER STOP THE CAR." Kaiba Shouted.

He acted as he was told and hit the breaks coming to a creaking stop. Kaiba immediately hops from the vehicle, sprinting towards the beach.

" _What in the world was that light?"_ _Kaiba asked within his own head._

Kaiba in the end reach the location of where the light descended upon. The CEO stopped dead in his tracks wide eyed at what he saw in front him. In that location, resting in a ball like state, was a woman; she had long beautiful golden hair. Her skin was as pale as the surface of the moon. Kaiba noticed she was grasping a pendent like object in her hand. The young man slightly blushed and looked aside, once he took notice she was naked.

"Eh… Did this woman fall from the sky? That can't be, now get yourself together Kaiba that's impossible." Kaiba shouted at himself.

The young man shook himself from his stupor and signaled to the drive to make his way over to him. Once the driver was there he reacted in a similar way Kaiba had.

"Yes, master Kaiba wha-…." The driver ended in mid-sentence.

"Uh… Master Kaiba there is a nude woman lying there!" The driver shouted.

Kaiba rolled his eyes at the obvious observation. "Oh, Really?..., I hadn't noticed" Kaiba remarked.

"But how on earth did she end up here?" Should I call an ambulance master Kiaba?

Kaiba immediately shook his head. "No, we will take her with us; Kaibacorp has the best doctors in domino city; Let's stop wasting time and head back."

"Master Kiaba, what about Yugi Motu will you not pursue him." The driver demanded.

"That would be foolish of me not to. I haven't forgotten about him, but right now this is a great deal of importance, I will head to the game shop another day." Kaiba responded.

The driver simply nodded in response. He instantly claimed away his jacket and draped it around the woman, then plucked her up and headed towards the limousine. Kaiba couldn't take his eyes off the youthful miss. His mind is full of questions without any answers.

" _Who is this young lady? Where did she even come from? Why do I have this immediate attraction to her. I don't recognize what it is, but I will find my answers."_ _Kaiba stated in his opinions._

*well there is the first chapter. I know it's short but I wanted to get some of the introductions out of the way and the arrival of Usagi. I trust you all enjoyed it.I will get chapter 2 out as soon as I can. See you soon. Oh, and if you're wondering about why I only used Jonouchi's Japanese name,it's only because I think it sounds better than Joey. I feel all of the other names are fine.*


	3. Chapter 3

~*Hey fans, I am back with another chapter of Moon-Gi-Oh sorry it took so long. Work really had me running ragged and super tired. But no worries, I am here now so hopefully I will be able to update just a bit more, anyway enough of all that jazz, enjoy the story.*~

Oh, and remember I don't own Sailor moon or Yu Gi Oh.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon And The Blue Eyes Waking Beauty

"What's the status doctor?" Requested Kaiba, as he entered the laboratory.

Three weeks had passed since Seto Kaiba stumbled upon the mysterious woman. The tall young man still hadn't figured out what possessed him to take in the beauty. One thing was for sure, it was taking a really long time for her to heal and Kaiba was becoming very impatient. He told himself that the sooner she awoke, the sooner he would be able to decide whether or not she was useful or if he would toss her aside and consider her trash like the rest of Domino citizens.

"Hello Master Kiaba, nothing has changed, the young woman is healing quite nicely, she will be ready to be removed from the tube. Her body has regained enough energy to heal on its own." Responded the doctor, giving a quick bow.

"Hmm…, what about her identity have you figured who she is and where she came from?" Asked Kaiba, as he took a long glance at the woman floating in the recovery tube.

"Well, uh, Sir, that's something I have been meaning to talk to you about. We weren't able to find any data at all. Even taking her fingerprints and blood samples, there was no trace of history on her. The only thing we could find was her name and that is Usagi Tsukino. Any and all other information had been erased from the system." The doctor responded hesitantly.

"That's impossible, how can there be no data." Kaiba shook his head glaring at the doctor.

Kaiba was about to continue, but was stopped when his little brother Mokuba entered. Mokuba is ten years old and has long hedgehog, black hair and violet colored eyes. Mokuba is eternally devoted to his brother and is constantly by his side. He is more naive and good-natured.

"Hey, Seto, I got some good news our guys were able to confirm. The card Muto's grandpa owns is indeed the rare card you've been searching for big brother." Mokuba came running towards him with a file in hand.

Kaiba smiled at his little brother. "Great work Mokuba."

Mokuba smiled back, but then quickly glanced at the girl in the recovery tube. He slightly blushed at noticing her nudity. Mokuba thought she looked like an angel in a snow globe that you would see in an antique shop.

The young boy shook himself from his thoughts before speaking.

"How is she doing?" Mokuba looked to his brother, hoping for a good answer.

"She is getting better, she will be removed from the tube and will be able to heal on her own. But it appears our staff was not able to obtain any information on her." Kiaba closed his eyes while answering, trying to think of another way to solve the problem.

"Huh, that's impossible, how can that be?" Mokuba gasped.

"That's what I said too, but we will worry about that later, besides her health is the only thing that matters at this point. Now, Mokuba I need you to stay here and keep an eye on her, if there are any changes you know how to reach me." Replied Kiaba as he was walking out the door.

Mokuba waved to his older sibling. "You got it big brother."

Kaiba walked and wondered about the woman, he felt that she wouldn't be useless after all, besides Kiaba was always looking for new challenges and finding more about that girl was just what he needed to spice things up a bit.

" _Hmm, that makes thing more difficult and yet at the same time interesting. Once I get my hands on that card from Muto, I will get back to her. There has to be a reason for her missing data, and I will find out why."_ _Kaiba thought in his head._

Meanwhile, Yami and the gang were at the shop, enjoying the weekend by having a good old fashion game night. Tea and Tristan were playing goldfish, while Yugi and Jonouchi were of course dueling. Yami sat by the window lost in his own world.

" _Why can't I shake this feeling that something is out there waiting for me. This energy, I feel as if it's calling out to me, it feels so familiar, I need to know more about my past. I need to find out what happened 5,000 years ago."_ _Yami stated in his own thoughts._

Yugi glanced up at Yami, still being able to have a mind link between each other, he was able to hear all of his thoughts when not being blocked. But with just one glance he didn't need to hear them to know something was on his mind. He was worried about his spiritual brother and would do anything to help him. He was going to speak, but decided not to, he didn't want to worry the rest of his friends.

Tea, not being able to hear his thoughts, was still able to see the man's distant expression and decided he needed a little cheering up.

"Hey, Yami, What's the matter you look a little down, everything ok?" Tea asked, taking a seat next to him.

Yami shook himself from his thoughts, hearing his female friend's voice. Believe it or not, Yami is fully aware that Tea has feelings for him, but he is not anyway interested and told Yugi that he would never see the young girl in any romantic way. Yami kept it a secret for Yugi's sake, so as to not break the poor girl's heart.

"Oh, Yeah, I am fine, just thinking about things." Yami replied firmly.

" Well, what's on your mind, you know you can talk to me about anything, were friends after all and friends always stick together." Tea said happily placing a hand on his, slightly blushing.

"I am fine Tea, really no need to worry, but thank you for the concern." Replied Yami, moving his hands away from hers.

"Oh, Well, Okay then." Was all Tea could say feeling a bit rejected.

Yami stood up and headed towards the kitchen and was about to speak when he heard the sound of a screeching car. He opened the door only to see his grandpa being thrown out of a black limousine. Yugi hearing the commotion ran to his brother's side, right along with his friends in tow.

"AHH, GRANDPA." The boys yelled in unison, running to help him up out of a large mud puddle.

The old man looked terrible, he was soaked from head to toe and his face very pale and was hardly able to breath. They could barely make out what the weak man was saying.

"Grandpa, grandpa, please say something who did this to you." Yugi panicked, tears forming in his violet colored eyes.

"It's, It's, gone boys, I-I lost my super rare card, the Blue Eyes White Dragon is gone. Yugi, Yami, I failed. I wanted to teach that boy a lesson about the heart of the cards, but I lost." Solomon spoke, while placing a hand over his heart and turning his face away in shame.

"Ha-ha, such a naïve old man, thought he could beat our master, there is no such thing as the heart of the cards you crazy old fool, only strength and skill." A man in a black suit wearing shades spoke as he stood by the limousine.

There was a streaking of lighting, making the unknown assailant seem more terrifying. Yami, clenched his fist, ready to strike the man, but knew violence wouldn't solve anything, so he remained by his grandfather's side.

"Hey, what the hells a matter with you, huh, didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your elders?" Jonouchi, retorted.

"How could you be so cruel?" Tristan, chimed.

"If this is some kind of joke, then it's not funny at all." Tea joined in on the conversation.

"Who are you, where is your master." Yami yelled.

The outraged man was about to speak when the phone from inside the shop rung. The man being able to hear it as well only smirked before jumping back into the limousine.

"Telephone, you may want to get that, it may be important." The man in the black suit sneered and drove off down the road.

Yami walked inside and reaches for the phone and hesitantly puts it to his ear.

"If you want your grandpa's precious card back come and get it Muto" Seto Kaiba whispers into the phone.

"Grrr, Kaiba, damn you, I should have known it was you. What did you do to him?" Yami spoke through clenched teeth.

"We had a duel, that's all. With each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize. But I guess playing against a champion like myself was just too much stimulation for the old fool." Kiaba laughed coldly through the phone.

"You will regret this Kaiba." Yami responded angrily.

"Actions speak louder than words Muto." Kiba laughs before hanging up the phone.

"It was Kaiba!, that bastard we need to be heading down to his place and kicking his ass." Jonouchi spoke fearlessly.

"Jou, what about grandpa Muto, he needs medical attention." Tea replied with concern in her voice.

"Tea's right, we need to get him down to the hospital right away." Agreed Tristan.

"Tristan's right guys lets get going." Yugi spoke before being stopped by Tristan. "Hey, what gives Tristan, we need to go now."

"How about you, Yami and Jou, head down to Kaiba's, while me and Tea take your grandpa to the hospital. Someone needs to teach that bastard a lesson." Tristan spoke with no room for arguments.

"But, Tristan I want to go with them too." Spoke Tea.

"No, I need you to help me with grandpa Muto, let the guys handle Kaiba, besides you would only get in the way if things got ugly." Replied Tristan.

Tea, was going to refuse, but stopped when Yami finally spoke.

"Tristan's right, Tea, please go with him and take care of our grandfather." Yami pleaded.

"But, well, ok, show that jerk Kaiba who's boss and be safe." Replied, the young girl. Tea took out a marker out of her bag before speaking again. "Everyone put your hands together and I'll mark us with a special sign."

The young girl puts a smile like sign on each of their hands.

"What gives, Tea?" Asked Jonouchi, looking curiously at the new mark on his hand.

"It's a symbol of our friendship so when Yami's dueling, no matter how tough it gets, he'll know that he's not alone, we're all right there with him." Proudly replied the young brunette.

The gang agreed, before heading out, Yami and Yugi spoke to their grandfather before parting.

"Grandpa, I promise to get your blue eyes back from Kaiba, no matter what." Yami spoke, while taking the man's hand.

"I know you will, my boy, be brave and believe in the heart of the cards, I know they will guide you. Yugi, Jonouchi, stay close and keep watch over Yami." Solomon spoke before passing out.

"We will." The boys spoke in unison.

The gang finally went their separate ways. The three boys finally made it to Kaiba Corp twenty minutes later. Yami glanced at the tall structured building. He felt another surge of energy, the same source of energy he had been feeling for quite some time.

" _There is that energy again, but it's a lot stronger than before. Could it be coming from inside Kaiba Corp? No that can't be it, I must be imagining it."_ _Yami wondered from within his thoughts._

Yami shrugged the feeling away and stepped inside the building with his brother and friend in tow. Another man in a black suit greeted them. The man spoke as if he was already expecting them.

"Greetings, master Kaiba is waiting for you on the very top floor. Please follow me." The man bowed and then escorted them to the elevator.

They finally reached the top and stepped inside a huge dueling arena. The young men could only stare wide-eyed and in awe at the well-structured room. Yami shook himself from the trance once he spotted the real reason for him being there.

"I designed this virtual stadium myself. Impressive, Hmmm? I think you will agree, it adds a bit more life to the game. Now enough of the tour let us get started. But first there is some unfinished business I must complete."

Kaiba reached in his back pocket and revealed the blue eyes white dragon he won from Solomon. In the blink of an eye the precious rare card was ripped in two.

"WHAT, Nooo, my grandpa's blue eyes. Kaiba what have you done." Yugi cried out dropping to his knees.

" It's pretty obvious. I wanted to show and prove that whatever I want I get. I will stop at nothing to fulfill my desires and if that means hurting people in the process then so be it. Not to mention you will never be able to use that blue eyes against me" Kaiba explained with a cold deviant smile.

"Kaiba, you're a coward and you have crossed the line. I will make you pay for what you have done here. Now lets start the duel, so I can show what happens to those who hurt the ones I love and care about." Yami shouted through gritted teeth.

"Alright, If you're in such a hurry to lose, I will be more than happy to grant your wish. Now the rules are, we each begin with two thousand life-points, the first player to hit zero loses. Are you ready to play." Kaiba smirked, taking his place on the platform.

"Playtime is over, Kaiba" Retorted Yami, finally taking his place on the other side of the platform. "I promise you will regret forever messing with my family and I will get back my grandfather's blue eyes. Now, Kaiba, prepare yourself, because it's time to duel."

"Virtual systems ready, so let's begin, I will attack with my mighty Hitotsu-Me Giant (1200/1000). Brace yourself, Yami. You've never dueled like this before." Kaiba shouted.

A fixture in the ceiling starts to glow, and a green column of light appears in one of the spaces in front of Kaiba, starting grainy and solidifying into a green giant just like the one on the card, standing a few feet taller than the duelists' podia.

"Huh? He's brought the monster on the card to life! But how is this possible." Said Yami.

"Come now Yami, no need to be afraid, it's only a hologram. It's part of the latest technology, my virtual simulator. This invention creates lifelike images of every duel monster. My virtual simulator will revolutionize the world of dueling. Pretty impressive, wouldn't you agree." Snickered Kaiba.

" Wow, that's crazy, there's no way I would have been able to come up with something like that." Jonouchi yelped.

"Well, what do you know Katsuya, something we actually agree on for once. I do believe it's the most intelligent thing that has ever come out of your mouth. Looks like dreams really do come true." Kaiba replied mockingly.

"Arggh, Why don't you step up here and say that to my face you jackass. Wipe the floor clean with this jerk Yami."

"Jonouchi, calm down, now is not the time to squabble with Kaiba." Yugi pleaded.

"So, this is how you beat my grandfather! I must admit your invention is pretty interesting. But I didn't come here to admire your toys Kaiba, I came here to defeat you and take back my grandpa's blue eyes. Now it's my turn I call on the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress! (400/1200)." Yami yelled.

Yami's sky-blue dragon appears on his side of the field, just as tall as the Hitotsu-Me Giant. The scenery in front of them astounds Yugi and Jonouchi.

"Now, my Guardian of the Fortress, destroy Hitotsu with fireball attack." Yami hollers.

Kaiba's giant roars as Yami's dragon attacks and hits it with a fireball straight in the chest. Kaiba braces himself, shielding his face and gripping the rail of the podium as the explosion rocks it. Kaiba's life-points now stand at 1800.

"Alright, way to go Yami, that ought to knock him down a peg." Cheered Jonouchi.

"Don't get to excited pal, this duel is just getting started. Kaiba is not just some amateur duelist." Yugi stated.

" _But as long as Yami believes in the heart of the cards, I know he can win this duel. Just stay focused brother and stay true to yourself."_ _Yugi thought within his mind._

"Ha. Well-played Yami, for a beginner. But show me how you plan to deal with this." Kaiba taunted.

Kaiba summoned Saggi the Dark Clown (600/1500). Just like that last two monster it became lifelike. Saggi is a jester-type clown, with puffy bloomers and sleeves, striped tights, a pointy hat, and wacky purple boots and gloves. His face is reminiscent of a Picasso painting.

"Saggi the Dark Clown? But that card has hardly any attack strength." Yami stated distrustfully.

"True, your Winged Dragon's attack is fourteen-hundred, while my Dark Clown's is only six-hundred, but if I combine it with this card." Bellowed Kaiba.

"Ah! A magic card!" Replied the stunned Yami.

"Exactly. The "Negative Energy Generator." It multiplies my monster's attack by three." Kaiba clarified.

"Uhh, I don't think I like the looks of this." Whispered Yugi.

The clown gets bigger and uglier; its points are now 1800. The clown smiles deviously as it prepares to attack. Yami could sense that this hit wasn't going to feel too good.

"Dark Clown, attack with Dark Light!" Commanded Kaiba.

Winged Dragon is destroyed. Yami's life-points drop to 1600.

" _He's good. He knows every aspect of this game. Which isn't a surprise at all. But my grandpa put all of his gaming knowledge, his whole heart, into assembling this deck. I have to believe it holds some secret strategy."_ _Yami conversed inside his head._

Yami takes a deep breath and finally draws a card, but unfortunately luck wasn't on his side.

" _Right Leg of the Forbidden One (200/300). Huh? This card is useless. I can't beat the Dark Clown with this. I'll have to use a different monster in defense mode. The monster will be sacrificed, but my overall life-points will be safe. ."_

" Are we playing it safe now Muto, ha ha I don't blame you, if I were you I would do the same. I hope you realize now that facing me was a huge mistake." Kaiba taunted.

" Your way to confident Kaiba. I may be on the defensive now, but it won't be that way for long. I am going to win this duel."

Yami stood strong and began focusing on the game in front of him. He refused to play Kaiba's mind game.

" I place Sangan in defense mode. He will be sacrificed, but at least my life-points will be safe." Said Yami.

Kaiba once again commands his dark clown to attack. Yugi and Jonouchi still continue to cheer on Yami. Jonouchi pounds his fist on the railing, watching the horrible scene unfold.

"Come on Yami, Hang in there, don't give up." Jouchi Encourages

"Jonouchi is right big brother, you can win, just believe in the heart of the cards." Yugi chimed.

"Face it Yugi, he's not faring any better than the old man did. Yami, your deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather!"

"Watch your mouth Kaiba. Our grandfather is a great man, and a way better duelist then you'll ever be. He entrusted me with the task to win his blue eyes back, and that's exactly what I intend to do, and to prove that to you, I will start by summoning Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100)!" Yami preached.

The duel commenced with Gaia appearing on the field, and attacking Saggi. But even with the lucky draw Kaiba continued to destroy Yami's monsters blow after blow. His friends could sense that the tri-colored hair man was starting to struggle. But they knew he wouldn't give up, not by a long shot. Meanwhile, at the hospital. Téa and Tristan jog along with grandpa's gurney. Solomon could only think about his oldest grandson, wondering how he was faring against the ruthless Kaiba.

"Don't give up Yami, remember the heart of the cards." Solomon murmurs.

Back at the duel.

" Why don't you just admit defeat." Kaiba mocked. "Now be prepared as I sacrifice my monsters to call upon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Looks like this duel will be over sooner than you thought Muto." Kaiba sneered as if he already won.

"Impossible! We all watched Kaiba tear that card in half." Joey stated.

" I never said that was the only blue eyes that existed Katsuya, if you were a bit smarter you would have known that." Kaiba replied.

"I knew it, there's no way Kaiba would ever destroy a card so rare, unless he already had one." Yugi blurted out.

" Your pretty smart little Yugi. But since you now know, I am pretty sure you know what comes next. But just in case you're not sure Katsuya, I am talking about the defeat of Yami." Kaiba explained coldly.

Kaiba commands his Blue eyes to destroy Gaia. Yami life-points go from 1,600 to 900, while Kaiba's life-points stand at 1,300. Yugi and Jonouchi could sense Yami's struggle, but continued to cheer and encourage him.

"You can do it big brother, don't lose faith in yourself and in grandpa's deck." Cheered Yugi.

"Your Fierce Knight is destroyed. Faith or no faith, you will fall before my superior monsters, Yami. Power is what this game is all about, you fool. Faith is for losers... like your pathetic grandfather. In your entire deck, there's not a single card that can stand up to a Blue Eyes White Dragon. So what hope do you have against two?" Kaiba mutters.

" _I won't give up. Grandpa's counting on me._ _Huh, a magic card. Swords of Revealing Light! It stops all monsters on the field for three turns. This will definitely buy me some time."_

Yami plays Swords of Revealing Light, in hopes of finding a way to stop Kaiba's blue eyes.

"Revealing light huh, you're getting pretty desperate. Just face it, this duel is over. So stop stalling and take your defeat like a man. I just want you to know that It's alright, you weren't the fist person to lose against me and you certainly won't be that last. No need to feel sorry for yourself." Kaiba mocked.

" _He's right. What do I do? I can't figure out what to do with these cards. They're just a bunch of... pieces. How can I use them to battle an expert like Kaiba?"_ _Yami panicked._

Yami suddenly snapped out of his trance and remembered a lesson his grandpa gave him. Solomon once spoke that some cards are like puzzles. Just like all puzzles you have to put all the different pieces in their proper place. Remembering this, a light went off in the young lad's head.

"Ahh, that's it, like the Millennium Puzzle. I remember now, each piece helps build a greater entity. But what monster is like a puzzle and is strong enough to take down Kiaba. Ah, Exodia that's it. But he can only be summoned by drawing all five special cards. A feat that, to this very day, no one has ever accomplished." Yami states.

" Why don't you just forfeit the match." Kaiba rudely suggested.

" _I will never forfeit._ _Huh? Another piece of the puzzle."_ _Yami conversed within his thoughts._

"Draw any card you like, it won't change a thing. My dragons may be frozen for another two turns, but my new monster is under no such spell. The Judge Man, with an attack power of (2200/1500). Don't you realize if you take two steps forward I am going to knock you two steps back."

Judge Man appears on playing field and attacks Yami's monster. Yami once again draws and is successful with the Dark Magician. The young man immediately brings him to the field.

"I can attack with the Dark Magician. But he won't stand a chance once Kaiba's dragons are free of my spell. Dark Magician... attack! Looks like your Judge Man falls." Yami states.

"Ahh, a sacrifice that doesn't even phase me. And though neither dragon can move for one more turn, my next card is... the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba roars with a wicked laugh.

"Nngh! I should have known. Damn it, a third blue eyes." Yami cursed.

"Now my dragon, attack!"

The Blue Eyes White Dragon attacks Dark Magician. Yami's life-points are reduced from 900 to 400.

"So tell me, Yami, how's your faith now? On my next turn, all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons are free to attack. This game's over no matter what card you draw. You can't possibly stand against my three dragons. It's over, Yami. You were never a match for me." Kaiba smirks.

"Don't listen to that jerk pal. He's nothing, you can take him. Just keep fighting." Jonouchi yells.

"He's right, brother, just keep your head up and stay calm, we know you can do it." Yugi chimed.

" _My only chance now is to assemble all the pieces of Exodia. But the odds are against me. I don't think I can do this."_ _Yami says sadly._

Yami becomes discouraged and feels that he is at a loss. But hears the voice of his friends in the back of his mind telling him to stay focus and not lose faith. All of a sudden above the voices of his friends, he hears another voice. It's soft and gentle, yet very familiar.

" _You can do it. Don't give up, believe in yourself my darling. Let the cards guide you to victory."_ _Whispers the mysterious voice._

" _Wha- that voice, who is it. This voice sounds very familiar, but from where. When I hear it, I feel at ease and my heart is warm."_ _Yami conversed._

"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this, Yami. I have better things I need to attend to." Kaiba said eagerly.

Yami takes one last breath and finally draws a card. In an instant his frown turns into a wide grin.

"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba. But it does contain... the unstoppable Exodia! I've assembled all five special cards. All five pieces of the puzzle." Yami utters.

"Exodia! Ahh, it's not possible! No one's ever been able to call him!"

A blue star appears on the playing field and Exodia's limbs appear inside it, one by one. The stunned look on Kaiba's face, gives Yami reassurance that he knows this duel is over. With one wave of his hand, he commands his monster to send the final blow.

"Exodia Obliterate!" Yami shouts at the top of his lungs.

The blast from the great giant turn Kaiba's dragons into dust. His remaining life-points drop to zero.

"You did it! Yami, you won!" Yugi and Jonouchi shout in harmony.

"But... but how? How could I have lost to him?" Kaiba mutters, dropping to his knees.

"I will tell you how. You play only for power, Kaiba, and that is why you lost. But if you put your heart in the game, there is nothing you can't do. If you truly, truly, want to be unstoppable... open your mind!"

Yami raises his hand, and a force of energy releases around Kaiba. His eyes turn cold and lifeless.

" Umm… Yugi, did your brother just do that mind freak shit again. I am only asking cause that weird freakish eye ball is glowing on his forehead." Joey dead panned.

"It's not a weird eye ball Jou, it's the Eye of Anubis. I know it might be a little harsh to use on Kaiba. But maybe now he will see everything is not about power." Yugi defended.

"There Kaiba, maybe now you will begin to see…" Yami whispers.

The duel finally ends with Kaiba, no longer being the uncontested champion. Yami, Yugi, and Jonouchi leave, and head up to the hospital. Yami decides to stop taking one last look at the building, before turning back on his heel, catching up with his loved ones.

Meanwhile Kaiba wanders the building. Not being able to comprehend what had just unfolded. He finally drops to his knees, his eyes are cold and empty. But he looks up in response to a beautiful voice nearby. Kaiba stares wide-eyed as he spots the beautiful lady he saved from the beach, walking towards him and singing. She stops and opens her mouth to speak for the first time.

"Do you want me to stop singing?"Asked the young woman.

As if in some kind of trance Kaiba hesitantly shakes his head no. The young woman smile and kneels down in front of him. Kaiba notices that she is still nude, but doesn't say a word. The young female suddenly wraps one around him, pulling his head towards her chest and begins to sing once more.

~* Well, that's it for chapter 2 I hope you all enjoyed yourselfs. Now I decided to go back and color code so you know who is talking I think it's a lot easier so your able to enjoy the story more and personally when I read I like to be to hear the voice of the characters in my head as I am reading other stories not sure about you but just thought I would give it a shot if not then let me know and I will restore it to the way it was love to make my readers happy now the colors of their name will be the colors of those who are talking if that makes sense well see you soon*~

Yami, Usagi, Yugi, Kiaba, Jonouchi, Tristan, Tea, Solomon, Mokuba, others (People who talk on the side like the non important people), (Narator or whatever else that describes what they're doing, you get it)


	4. Chapter 4 Mysterious PopStar Student

~* Hey Fans Sorry for being absent for so long, college is kicking my butt. I also had writer's block, but Hopefully I will be able to focus on my stories a bit more. Anyway, I will let you get on with the story hope you enjoy*~

Oh please remember I don't own Yugioh or sailor moon!

Mysterious PopStar Student

" I am glad things have finally calmed down" Tea spoke up walking into the living room of the Muto home.

"I agree." The three boys say in harmony.

Three weeks had passed since the entire blue eyes ordeal. Grandpa gained his health back and his blue eyes white dragon, despite the damage done to the precious card. Weeks went by with no word from the CEO.

"Hey has anyone heard from Kaiba?" Jonouchi asked.

"No, haven't you noticed he hasn't been to school in weeks." Tristan answered.

"That jackass is probably still sulking about his defeat against Yami." Jonouchi stated. " I bet he's in his room right now crying his eyes out, feeling too embarrassed to show his face."

"Speaking of Kaiba, did your grandpa ever tell you what happen between those two?" Tea suddenly questioned.

Yugi nods his head answering. "Yeah, he did and from the way it sounded, Kaiba didn't give grandpa much of a choice, He pretty much forced him to duel."

 _FLASHBACK._

 _Grandpa Muto was in his shop cleaning and dusting. He suddenly hears the bell to the shop door ring to notify him that someone had arrived._

" _Why, hello there how may I help you today?" Solomon asked in his usual cheery tone._

" _By selling me your precious card." Came an answer from a deep raspy voice._

" _I am sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about."_

" _Oh, I believe you do." Kaiba slams a big shiny silver briefcase on the counter and opens it up revealing tons of valuable cards." I did a lot of research, old man and I know you came across a very special dragon, a certain blue eyes dragon if you will."_

" _But how could you possibly know that?" Solomon stares shocked._

 _Kaiba ignores him continuing with his newfound information that Mokuba was successfully able to attain._

" _I know you received that card from an old friend of yours by the name of Professor Hawkins, if I'm not mistaken. Kaiba gives the elderly man a cocky smirk._

 _Solomon finally shakes himself from the shock. " I don't know how you received that information, but it doesn't matter because it's not for sell."_

" _You sure old man, I am willing to give you every single card in this briefcase, they are sure to bring you some value in this crummy place you call a shop."_

" _My answer is still no sir."_

" _Alright, then name your price, I can pay whatever you're asking for, in fact, I will double it" Kaiba takes out his checkbook and pen ready to write some large numbers on it._

 _Solomon shakes his head and closes his eyes before responding once more._

" _Once again, my boy the answer is still no._

" _What… are you a senile old fool; don't you understand this is the business deal of a lifetime?" Kaiba stares wide-eyed at his reaction._

" _Yes, I do, but this card means more to me than your precious money." Solomon holds the card close to his heart. "You have done well in your research, but when I received this card from my dear friend, I made a promise to keep it with me always, as a symbol of our friendship._

" _I've heard enough if you won't trade me, and refuse to sell it to me then you will duel me." Kaiba commands through gritted teeth._

" _No, thank you." Solomon replies._

" _I wasn't asking." Kaiba snaps his fingers, signaling for his men to grab Solomon and take him back to Kaiba Corp._

" _Eh… What in blazes do you think you're doing, let go of me this instant." Solomon shouts._

 _END FLASHBACK._

The group sat there stunned after Yugi explained the whole incident to them.

"How can Kaiba be so heartless?" Tea questioned.

"I knew Kaiba could be devious, but I didn't realize he was that messed up in the head." Jonouchi says.

Yugi speaks with a sympathetic look. "Hey Jou, that's a bit brutal, I know Kaiba can be ruthless, but he's still a human being.

"It sounds crazy and I can't believe I am defending Kaiba, but Yugi is right, he is just like the rest of us, I am sure there's a reason for the emotion less tough guy act he puts on.

"I agree with Tristan, maybe he had a spoilt childhood, or maybe something traumatic happened in his past to make him the way he is today." Yugi implied.

"Yeah, well, whatever it is, I hope Yam's freaky mind trick played on him." Jonouchi answered.

"Jonouchi, how many times did I tell you to stop addressing it the freaky mind trick."

"Ha-ha, My bad, Yugi. Jonouchi laughs.

"Speaking of Yami, where is he, I haven't seen him all day." Tea asked worriedly.

Yugi frowned, feeling a bit disappointed that the brunette female was always worried for the older brother. However, he only cared for her happiness, even if it meant his heart breaking.

"He's in his room, I've been worried about him for the last two weeks, and he hasn't been behaving like himself." Yugi replies. "I will check on him and see if he wants to join us."

Yugi heads upstairs to check on his elder counterpart.

Meanwhile, Yami is staring out the window once again lost in his thoughts. He goes on to marvel about the mysterious events that transpired the night he dueled Kaiba. Foremost, he was sensing the strange familiar energy not once but twice. Then in that respect was the really strange yet gentle voice resonating inside his mind.

Yami's not certain what's going on, but he stated himself that it will reveal its self in due time. The sole question is will he be ready to face it head on.

"Hey, Yami may I come in?" Yugi asked, tapping on the door." What are you doing stuck here in your room like this?"

"Oh, I felt like being alone for a bit, just trying to clear my head is all." Yami answered never taking his eyes aside from the window pane.

Yugi walked over to where his brother was sitting and decided to try to cheer him up. He also desired to attempt to convince him to join the other's downstairs, and instead of being locked up in his room like a shuttlecock in a coop.

"Brother, I know things have been weird lately and there are things we are not able to see out. Alone, being stuck in your room like this is no good." Yugi spoke while placing a hand along side his brother's shoulder.

" Hmm… maybe your right. It's precisely that ever since I finally received my own body nothing else had occurred. I thought that maybe destiny was leading to show me the route to my past. Only then the trail got cold and I was beginning to feel that perchance I would never be able to see who I truly am." Yami explained to the younger twin.

" I see what you're stating, however staying here in your room like this won't do you any upright. You are not in this alone and I will stand by you until the very end. So until we find more pieces of the puzzle to your life, just take it easy." Yugi smiled reassuringly.

"I know I just don't want to lose this chance. This is my chance to reach for what I am looking for, and I don't want it to slip through my fingers." Yami said, looking down at his hands.

"You won't and that's a promise. He smiled. "Now how about we head downstairs and join the others.

Yami nodded in agreement and followed behind his young brother. When the boys finally reached the living room, they spotted their friends dancing to the music on the television.

"What are you guys doing?" Yugi asked, trying to hold in a giggle.

"What's it look like we're doing pal?" Jonouchi questioned back.

"Well, I for one am dancing, but it looks like Jonouchi is having a seizure of some kind." Tristan replies.

"Up yours dick, you're merely jealous of my stylish moves." Jonouchi retorts.

"Hey, come on guys, throw off the banter would you." Tea chimed. " Hey Yami, Yugi, why don't you join us and dance."

"Man she is such a good singer, can you believe she writes her own songs." Jonouchi complimented.

"Who is a good singer?" Yugi asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Well… that's the thing, we don't recognize who she is." Tea replied. "But everyone is calling her the cosmic goddess, she is the number one songstress of all japan, it's like she came out of nowhere, and started singing and now her albums are on top the charts."

"Wha.. That's crazy no one knows who she is." Yugi said astounded.

The two twins finally turned their focus on the screen before them, and contracted in the singing beauty. Their eyes, both widened, not sure on how to describe her. Yugi had a shade of pink on his cheeks. Yami on the other hand was a whole other level. Still, saying his face was redder than a tomato would have been an understatement. Yami felt his chest tighten and his heart began to race.

"She possesses the voice of an angel." Yugi spoke whole-heartedly.

"Yeah, she is also really beautiful; I have never experienced anyone like her." Yami whispered.

Tea frowned at his compliment about the songstress. However, the brunette female knew she would not have to concern about her being competitive. She is a celebrity after all, she was positive she has hundreds of men asking her out. She knew Yami was the most popular in school, which all the girls were fawning. Nevertheless, she felt with her confidence none of them stood a chance at winning his affection.

"Then you say she simply arrived out of nowhere?" Yugi asked, still focused on the TV screen.

"Yeah, that's right, not only is she an excellent vocalist, but her dance movements are flawless." Tea replied in envy. "The best part is she has a concert coming up and it's here in Domino City."

"What, you're just telling us now!" Jonouchi screeched falling on his backside.

"Oh, calm your nerves Jou, I already bought tickets for all of us." Tea spoke pulling out five tickets from her bag.

"Wow, this should be exciting going to an unknown performer, concert." Tristan stated.

"Who cares, Ha-ha, this is going to be epic, I am going to get to see the goddess of music in the flesh." Jonouchi cheered excitedly. "I can already picture it."

 _Jonouchi Fantasy P.O.V_

 _Jonouchi started by explaining to the gang about how him and the singing goddess would meet and fall in love._

" _We will go to the concert and once she steps out on that stage our eyes will immediately lock." Jonouchi says dreamily._

" _I would like to dedicate this song to my one true love Jonouchi. Goddess announces through the mike. "I LOVE YOU."_

 _Jonouchi runs on stage and holds her hand. He looks her in the eyes and asks her to marry him._

" _Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." Cosmic goddess cries._

 _The crowd goes crazy and they deliver a happy ending._

 _End of Jonouchi Fantasy P.O.V_

Everyone just deadpanned staring at the star struck sandy blonde-haired man. Yami glared at Jonouchi, but was not certain why. The tri-colored hair man shook off the emotional gaze before anyone could comment.

"Well, aside from Casanova's fantasy, I do agree this concert is going to be epic." Tristan responded.

"Here you guys." Tea started handing each of the boys a ticket. "Yugi will be standing on my right and Yami on the left, I rather be in the secure zone.

"What do you mean secure zone?" Yugi questioned.

" I imply I don't have to worry my toes getting stepped on while Jonouchi is so called dancing." Replied the brunette.

The group of four laughed while Jonouchi pouted in a corner. Yugi being the most observant on the television screen noticed the background where the blonde beauty was performing.

"Hey, hold on a Sec." Yugi spoke with wide eyes. I know where that place is."

"Huh, what place?" Yami questioned with a lifted eyebrow.

"The place she is singing, it's the duelist kingdom tournament that Maximillion Pegasus is hosting." Yugi shouted.

"Oh, hey, you're right Yug, look you can see the dueling arena in the background." Jonouchi pointed out.

The crowd watched intently as the singing woman finished her song. The infamous Pegasus took the stage and talked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's move over another round of applause to the lovely cosmic goddess everyone." Pegasus preached. "I would like to give my thanks for her astonishing performance."

"Why would she perform at a dueling tournament?" Tristan asked curiously.

"Promotion maybe." Jonouchi replied.

"For once Jou might be right." Tea teased.

"Hey." Jonouchi whimpered.

Yami was starting to draw a strange feeling from watching the unknown woman on the television. However, he only assumed it was because of her being very attractive. The spiritual man said that you never see a woman like that every day. Even so, in his case it was never. After the tournament ended, the group of five decided to call it a night.

*Yawn* "Well I am beat I am heading home to catch some shut eye." Jonouchi spoke groggily. "Today's training from your grandpa really wiped me out."

"I told you grandpa wouldn't go easy on you." Yugi replied.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow." Tea responded, heading out the door.

"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow at school." Tristan followed in tow.

Yugi and Yami decided to follow suit and head to bed, after the group of three left.

"Good night big brother I am off to bed." Yugi yawned, heading up the steps

"Good night Yugi." Yami replied.

The Young man stared at the television one last time before closing it off, turning in for the night.

"Goddess." Yami whispered.

The next day the gang arrived at school, but wasn't prepared for the chaos outside. Right in front of the entrance, hundreds of students were herded in one large lot.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tea peaked up from the crowd.

"Wow, it's crazy out here." Jonouchi shouted repeating the same actions as Tea.

Yami, Yugi, and Tristan walked up to a group of young women to call for what was going on.

" UH, hey, what's all the commotion?" Yami asked, smiling at one of the young ladies.

Girls being girls, of course the screaming would commence once they heard a deep, smooth voice of the one and only man himself. Tea witnessing this, could just roll her eyes. Yami was going to be hers and hers only. Jonouchi wasn't the only one having fantasies of falling in love the night of the concert.

"OMG, it's Yami." A blonde young woman called

"Oh wow, I have dreamt of this day ever since you first put foot in our school." Spoke a red head next to the blonde.

The other girls just stood and nodded in understanding. Going forward to gaze dreamily at Yami. They waited for what they supposed might be a confession of love to one of them. But fate failed them once more. The blonde women spoke sounded a bit disappointed.

"Oh, you haven't heard we're getting a new student?"

"A new student, why is everyone making such a fuss about that?" Tristan questioned.

"We found out it's someone famous." The redhead chirped, clasping her hands together.

"Oh, wow, a celebrity." Yugi asked sounding surprised.

"I wonder who the famous person will be." Tristan wondered.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Jonouchi pointed at the limo stopping in front of the school.

The crowd of students went silent, waiting with expectation. The driver hopped out of the front seat. He finally reaches for the door and opening it. Disappointment filled the air when Kaiba was the one-stepping out.

"Aw, it's just Kaiba." A black haired boy spoke.

Once Kaiba exited the vehicle, another circle of feet stepped out of the limousine.

"Wait, someone else is coming out." The same black haired boy answered.

Students focused on the feet, working their way up to the legs and then the chest. When all eyes set foot on the face before them, screams and cheers echoed for miles off.

"Holy shit, it's the cosmic goddess." The red head shouted from earlier.

"Long smooth legs, huge rack, and long blonde golden hair." "Let's not forget those pink lushes' lips, beautiful night time blue eyes." A group of male students described in harmony.

The target of everyone's attention quietly walked down the pavement next to Kaiba. She was unquestionably beautiful and made the top of I want to make you my wife list. Yami stood there breathless. Seeing such an astonishing woman such as herself, he was at a loss for words.

"Hey, how the hell does creepy Kaiba know the cosmic goddess?" Jonouchi pouted. "I hope she's not going out with that guy, I'd make a way better boyfriend then him."

Yami once again committed a death glare toward his sandy blonde haired friend. He was not sure why he was feeling the way he was when it came to the music goddess. But just decided to shake it away. Yugi being the cute, curious twin decided to talk to Kaiba.

"Hey, How is it you know her?" Yugi questioned curiously. "Are you two a couple?"

Kaiba and the quiet companion stopped, turning around to hear the voice of the younger Muto twin.

"Oh no, it's the geek squad, Stay clear of them my dear, especially the blonde, I don't want you to catch his stupid." Kaiba commanded.

The female blonde only nodded her head in reply.

"What did you say to me?" Jonouchi roared.

"If you geeks must know I am her manager." Kaiba said flatly.

"Huh, since when did you get into the music industry?" Tea questioned curiously. " I always assumed that duel monsters was your life's work."

"You're right, it is, but there is nothing wrong with taking up another hobby." Kaiba glared at Yami at the corner of his eye. "Yami, I trust you don't think for a second I forgot our little meeting, I will take in my revenge, just know that."

Kaiba if you didn't learn your lesson the first time, then I am honored with teaching it to you again." Yami retorted.

While the banter between the two went on, the female blonde took in the handsome man. She blushed upon seeing Yami. The cosmic goddess wasn't certain, but she too pulled a strange feeling from him. Before anyone could observe, she sank her head so that her bangs covered her eyes.

"Let's go, my dear, we've wasted enough time with these losers." Kaiba spoke taking her hand and leading her to the building.

If Yami earned a buck for every time he committed a death glare to someone, he'd definitely be richer than Kaiba. Before the cosmic goddess left his sights he took one last look to burn her image in his head. He hoped inside his mind it wouldn't be the last of her.

"I bet nobody saw that coming." Tristan spoke broken the silence.

" I suffer a feeling this will be one wild day." Tea chimed.

The gang stared at one another and headed inside to start the school day that awaited them. Yami's wish was granted, when he stepped inside the classroom to view the blonde sitting by the window and his place was next to hers of all posts. Talk about a lucky break.

"Alright, class take your seats." The teacher instructed. "As I'm certain all of you are aware we have a particular student who will be going to our school." "Could you please come front and present yourself?"

Upon that request the class fell silent and concentrated on the grounds of their attention. The cosmic goddess walked towards the front and with each stride she took, the class got more impatient to hear her talk for the foremost time. Although everyone has heard her while singing, they felt it to be a big difference between her speaking voice and singing voice. They desired to recognize if she sounded like the goddess they had called her. She eventually reached the front and pink lushes lips parted.

" Hello, everyone you all know me as the cosmic goddess, but you may call me Usagi…. Usagi Tsukino." The blonde spoke bowing to everyone.

The class went crazy. It was exactly how they imagined, but drawing her voice in one word wasn't enough. They bore a list, it was alluring, sweet, seductive, smoothly running, like velvet. But yet as the goddess spoke, she declared her innocent look. You could tell she was truly perfect.

" Okay, miss Tsukino you may take your seat, but first may I….. MAY I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" The teacher shouted, holding out one of her albums for her to sign.

Usagi could only giggle and signed without any complaints. The center of attention went back to her seat, and in that moment Yami and Usagi's eyes immediately locked. The stare down only lasted a moment before their teacher's voice broke the trance. Kaiba noticed the little stare down from afar and knew he had to hold her out from him. The remainder of the school day went as normal and finally came lunch time. Once again pandemonium arrived when every guy in school practically ambushed Usagi. They showered her with lots of treats and even provided their own lunches.

" Enough…." Kaiba shouted, gaining everyone's attention. " She doesn't need your low class food, immediately get away from her."

Everyone stared in shocked not knowing what to say. What could they possibly say? No one in the entire school would challenge the great Seto Kaiba. Along that note every last student went down away from the goddess.

"Should of known Kaiba would never let us get near her." The same black haired boy from earlier stated.

"SHHH… let's go before he decides to sue us for sexual harassment or something." Another Student replied.

"Let's go Usagi, we don't have to eat with the rest of these losers." Kaiba chided.

"Okay." The blonde said in response.

"What the hell, why does Kaiba get to have her all to himself." Jonouchi yammered.

"Well, what did you expect?" Tristan spoke taking a chomp out of his sandwich. " We're talking about Kaiba here, since when has he ever shared anything."

"Just relax jou, I'm certain we will take our luck to speak with her." Yugi assured.

The crew decided to let go on the subject and proceed on with their luncheon. After the lunch period, the teacher's had a last minute meeting they received to serve so they let the students hold a piece of spare time. Yami decided to wander off from the group and head to the rooftop to be unaccompanied. Only when he got to the top he saw the beautiful goddess standing there, gazing out into the horizon. It was as if the world would create a beautiful setting anywhere she went. Her long golden locks fluttered endlessly like ocean waves. Her school uniform flowing in sync. She was really breathtaking. As if on cue the vexing female turned and discovered she wasn't alone anymore.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't intend to startle you." Yami bowed apologetically. "I didn't suppose anyone would be up here."

"No, please its alright." Usagi gestured, waving her hands.

Silence fell between the both of them only nature could be picked up in the background.

" So… umm." Studdered the tri-colored hair man, scratching the back of his head, straining to think of something to say.

But before he could finish his sentence, the one individual who could destroy a good moment burst through the door. Yes, it was Kaiba and he didn't look glad to see Yami either. The CEO made a disgusted look before focusing elsewhere.

"Usagi, how many times have I told you not to go anywhere alone." Kaiba lectured in disapproval. "Specially when you have freaks like him lurking about."

Yami never uttered a word, afraid of what he might say or do for that affair. The clueless woman could only look between the two. She could simply accept that they didn't appear to like each other very easily.

It was not the same hatred had for anyone else. She felt it was something more. But that was something she would ask about at a later time, when it was less tense of course. In that conclusion Usagi only nodded, grabbed her school books and headed for the doorway. She neglected to note that one of the books fell from the bundle she carried. Once Kaiba saw she was out of hearing, he instantly hit a death glare of his own at Yami.

"Take heed and listen well, you better hold your distance away from her." Kaiba grumbled. " She doesn't need to be around with the likes of you."

"What was that Kaiba?" Yami questioned.

"You heard me, I need not to replicate myself." Kaiba replied, shutting his eyes and walking past Yami towards the doorway. I refuse to let low class garbage taint her with such filth."

" Let me guess, you're still upset about your defeat against me." Yami snickered.

"HA, don't make me laugh, you just got lucky and I can guarantee you that's all it was luck." Kaiba countered.

Afterwards all was said and done Kaiba departed. Yami stood in silence, sensing a bit miffed about not being able to hang close to Usagi. But why, why would he feel that way? Perhaps it was because his friends desired to come to get to know her, and his friends meant everything to him, and then if they were angry so would he. Yeah, that had to be it, at least that's what he told himself. What other reason could there have possibly been? Yami would dwell on the situation later and decided it would be best to head back to class.

Subsequently two more hours of school the day eventually ended. Kaiba and Usagi were the first ones out the door, to avoid any more request for autographs and pictures. Yami contemplated on whether or not to return the goddesse's book, only he didn't want another argument with Kaiba. But he felt that if he was granted the chance to aggravate Kaiba, well he just had to take it. Not only that, seeing the attractive Usagi was a bonus. Hence, with that in mind Yami quickly gathered his belongings and jetted out the room, leaving his friends behind.

"Hey, wait up Yami." Tea called out, of course, being the first one to comment.

She quickly moved after him, also leaving her friends behind. Yami finally caught up to Usagi just as she stepped her foot across the doorstep.

"Hey, Usagi wait." Yami called, waving his hand to catch her attention.

The curious female turned to the possessor of the voice. She blushed slightly seeing who it was.

"Oh, hello again." Usagi bowed, smiling sweetly.

Yami handed her the book she dropped from earlier. Usagi's eyes widened at the unexpected motion. She made for the book, but upon impact, Usagi lightly grazed his hand. For a moment, a brief flare of an image flashed both of the teen minds. It was the image of two figures standing in a desert underneath the moonlight.

" _What was that?" Both Yami and Usagi wondered within their own sentiments._

Usagi let go and quickly shook herself from her sudden emotional gaze. But as if Kaiba could sense it, he worked back to once again pick up his rival engaging with Usagi. He had about enough of catching his face close to the female.

" _You already took something precious from me, there's no way in hell I'm allowing you to take another." Kaiba swore, balling his hands into fists._

Before another word could be exchanged between the two, Kaiba nonchalantly walked over to intervene.

"Usagi, don't drift away like that." Kaiba commanded.

"Sorry, I misplaced my book earlier and this sweet man returned it to me." Usagi innocently explained.

Kaiba grimaced at the fact she called Yami sweet. He was more like sour.

"I told you not to worry, we would buy you another one."

"I apologize Kaiba." Usagi bowed and led toward the limo.

" Yami, I'm warning you to stay away from her."

" If I refuse?" Yami taunted in response.

" You will see soon enough."

Kaiba said nothing more and turned on his heel and departed. Yami could only grin at what he wanted to achieve. Only a few feet from him, Tea observed the view in front of her and began to reconsider her statement about the goddess being competition.

" Kaiba sounded pretty serious." Tea approached from behind. " You should probably listen to him."

"I will be okay, if Kaiba even considered doing anything drastic, that would imply the end of me being his rival. I doubt he'd like that."

"Hey, why'd you guys run off like that?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, sorry Yugi, I had to do something." Yami answered. "Let's get going."

Yami walked off, leaving all but Tea bewildered.

"You ok Tea." Yugi questioned concerning.

Tea shook off the emotional feeling and put on the best fake smile she could summon.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Yugi could tell she wasn't okay. He wasn't born yesterday and she didn't have to explain to him to know what it was.

"Great I'm beat guys lets get out of here." Jonouchi said groggily.

Meanwhile, back in the limo, Kaiba sat with his laptop in front of him typing away. Usagi was staring out the window lost in thought. She attempts to figure out why Kaiba hated the tri-colored hair man. Usagi wanted to ask but was afraid he would get upset with her. Nevertheless, as if he was reading her mind he spoke.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked, never looking up from his laptop.

"I… I was just wondering, who was that man and why do you detest him?" Usagi asked, barely above a whisper.

Kaiba stopped what he was doing and looked her square in the eyes.

"That man, his name is Yami Muto and he is my greatest rival."

"That man, is he the one that overcame you in duel monsters?" Usagi sounded nervous asking such a thing, cause she knew he hated to speak about it.

"Yes, he is and I don't want you near him." Kaiba demanded. "Him and the rest of the geek squad, they're nothing but trouble.

Usagi didn't want to argue and nodded in understanding. They ended the case and moved on to more important matters. Elsewhere, far on an island known as Duelist Kingdom, where Duel Monster's creator and president of Industrial Illusions Maximillion Pegasus was preparing for his own event.

"Master Pegasus, everything you requested is in order." Kemo Bowed, once entering the room.

Pegasus is depicted as a well-mannered, even overly dramatic man obsessed with cartoons, concealing the appearance of a ruthless businessman and gamer, yet man of his word. He's tall and has long shoulder length silver hair with part of it covering his left eye. He assumes a crimson suit with a white collar shirt underneath with a blue bow tied round it. Kemo being one of his head bodyguards was big, bulky, wears a black suit and sunglasses. His hair is the same as Tristans except with a higher point.

" What of the other thing I inquired about." Kaiba asked, before taking a sip of red wine from his glass.

"It was exactly as you foretold sir, Seto Kaiba was defeated by Yami Muto." Kemo answered.

"What about the girl?"

"I have been sustaining a tight eye on her and it's as you said. She bears no memory." Kemo explained.

"You did well, I had a feeling she wouldn't remember anything, however the less she remembers, the better." Pegasus said whirling the red liquid in his glass. "Now that everything is ready, let the game commence. Pegasus chuckled.

Well, that's it for this chapter I hope you all loved it. This one got longer than I anticipated. You all know how it goes when life comes into play. But anyway, hope to view more reviews take care, until the succeeding chapter.


End file.
